Lilybell's Christmas Miracle
A Christmas kinda-short story Characters Lilybell Fortune Jipsie Story Lilybell sorted through her herbs and put them into baskets in a self in her pup house. She picked up a basket and opened the door to her pup house. When she stepped out she was flooded by a crowd of pups and kittens. A little pup walked up to her. "Miss Lilybell, can you help us?" asked the little puppy. Lilybell stared at the puppy then ran back into her pup house. "Oh dear" muttered Lilybell looking at her herb store. Then she heard a soft knock at the door. She opened it and there was a little kitten, shivering from the cold. "Come in, come in" said Lilybell ushering the kitten inside. The kitten came in. Lilybell noticed that the kitten was wearing a pouch around her neck. The kitten sat down and looked at Lilybell. "I know your probably busy, but can you please help my mom? She's cold and she's really weak" said the kitten with worry in her eyes. "Of course" said Lilybell opening the door. Again she was flooded with shouts and animals crowded around her. "Silence"yelled Lilybell and the crowd quieted "Who is the mother of this kitten?" A thin cat walked forward and rasped " I am" "Follow me" said Lilybell as she, with the grown cat and kitten following, headed into her pup house. Lilybell had the cat lie down then handed her some juniper berries. "Eat these berries then tell me your name" said Lilybell. The cat ate the berries then waited a moment. "My name is Gypsy" said the cat, Gypsy "and my kitten, Fortune" "Well Gypsy, I am going to check you over and you can stay here for a few nights" said Lilybell as she ran her paw over Gypsy's fur. "Thanks you for your kindness Miss Lilybell" said Gypsy. Lilybell nodded her head as she mashed up marigold and rubbed it onto Gypsy's fur. "How can we repay you?" asked Fortune as she watched Lilybell wrap the tip of Gypsy's tail. Lilybell stopped then glanced at her store of marigold then went back to wrapping Gypsy's tail. "I'm fine, helping you is reward enough" said Lilybell as she finished wrapping Gypsy's tail. Gypsy smiled up at Lilybell. "Your so kind" said Gypsy. Fortune nuzzled up to her and Gypsy wrapped her paw around Fortune. "Are you sure we can't do anything for you?" asked Fortune "Positive" said Lilybell "Now it's about bedtime so let's all get some sleep" Lilybell layed down on a spare bed and fell asleep fast. ( next morning ) Lilybell opened her eyes then looked at Gypsy and Fortune, who were still sleeping. She grabbed her and was about to step in the cold outdoors, then stopped. Inside the basket was a bundle of marigold with a note from Gypsy and Fortune. Lilybell looked at them with a happy sigh. "You're my Christmas Miracles" said Lilybell with a smile more coming soon